Over-Aged Pirate Students
by IAMTHEWOLF
Summary: The Gokaigers have to go to High School for the MegaRanger's ultimate power. Can they handle it? Marvelous is starting to get the feelings of liking Luka, but every time he tries to impress her, it backfires...same with Joe and Ahim. Pairings: Marvelous/Luka, Joe/Ahim Chapter 3 is now posted! Enjoy!
1. For The Ultimate Power

Well, technically, I got this idea from others, who did this about the gokaiger's going to high school, so really the idea's go to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own super sentai…

* * *

Chapter 1: For the ultimate power

"Bird, any clue you have to tell us?" Marvelous lazily said, as he closed his eyes, and was sitting in his captain's chair. Navi shook her head.

"Well, you guys are lucky, that I actually do have a clue." Navi said. Luka sighed, as Doc and Ahim sat by the kitchen table of the GokaiGalleon. Joe was standing by Marvelous, as Gai was on the couch with Luka.

Navi then flew around the room, crazily, which later she banged herself into a hard golden pole of the GokaiGalleon.

"Seriously Navi, you should watch out. I had to fix you like a million times." Doc warned nervously.

"Doc's right!" Gai added cheerfully. Luka was looking at her brand new diamond ring, not even paying attention to what the crew was chatting about.

Navi just ignored their concerns, as then she told the clue.

"Moroboshi will guide your way to the power." Navi explained wisely. Everyone was dumbfounded…even Gai.

"What would that mean Marvelous?" Joe asked his captain. Marvelous grumbled as he shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Gai.

"Gai. Do you get this?" Marvelous questioned. Gai was breathless.

"Umm…well I might have one thing." Gai announced. Ahim looked happy.

"What would that be, Gai-san?"

"Well, Moroboshi actually stands for Moroboshi High school." Luka looked like she was about to fall apart.

"Did you just say…_high school?_" she gawked. Everyone looked at her, flustered.

"Luka-san, why are you so worried about the word high school?" Doc asked, clearly confused as the rest of them.

"I'm not worried actually. I've heard how high school was the coolest thing a person could go to." Luka answered, as matter-of-factly to the boys, but not to Ahim. Marvelous cocked his head to the side, as if he was a little interested.

"Who told you this Luka?"

"Gai."

Everyone focused their attention to Gai. His face then started to turn to a dark red.

"Um…well I was actually really popular in high school." Gai added. Joe scoffed.

"Right…"

"Fine. I wasn't. Besides Luka, how did you find out about how 'awesome' high school was? I never told you _anything _about how high school was?" Gai glared, he choked on when he said 'awesome'.

"That's none of your concern."

Gai looked flabbergasted. "But-!" Gai exclaimed, but got interrupted by an interested captain, putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

"This high school might be a good idea. Besides between your little argument, me and Joe figured out that when Bird said-"

"My name is Navi!" Navi interrupted.

"Whatever. When bird said 'to the power', we suggested that it meant an ultimate power." Marvelous suggested. If it could happen, a light bulb would pop at the top of Gai's head, as his whole face lit up.

"I know! I know what grand power!" He exclaimed. Ahim smiled innocently as she got up and walked over to him.

"What would it be then, Gai-san?" She asked. Every time Ahim did that to one of the boys of the crew, it would make Joe tense up. He didn't know why, but he felt it, as of was as if a fact. But he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"It would have to be related to the Megaranger's! If I think about it, they were a ranger team who attended a high school named, _Moroboshi high school_!" Gai freaked out, all happily. Marvelous smirked.

"Good job, Gai! It just gave me a good idea!" Marvelous announced, with his usual prideful tone. Luka actually looked like she was going to kill Marvelous for making her get up, but she did.

"What would that be, Marvelous?"

"We are going to attend Moroboshi High School!"

Everyone looked at their Captain in dismay.

"EH?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before everyone knew it, Marvelous was leading them away into the gates that said Moroboshi High School. The boys had to wear dark navy blue blazers, a tie of any color, a white tucked in button-up shirt, tan khaki's, and whatever shoes. With the girls, they had to wear the same two shirts, but they had to wear a tan skirt, with any color tights underneath, and any kind of shoes. Much to the gokaiger's dismay, Marvelous was supposed to have his blazer buttoned–up like Doc and Gai, but Joe was doing the same thing, with them not buttoning up the blazer.

"Marvelous, Joe, you both know you will be in trouble if you don't button-up your blazer." Gai warned.

"Who says that I will let some snotty teacher who is maybe a few year older than me get _me_ in trouble? I will set them straight." Marvelous objected, not taking his eyes of the high school which was in view.

Joe was close behind, his head low, a small part of him was about to turn back around and run back to the GokaiGalleon in dismay. But a big part of him, which he hated right now, was how tough he was, and how he wasn't going to let some young bratty school take the best of him.

Doc was next, with Gai next to them. Doc actually was a little excited to the thought of him doing more work, as Gai exclaimed it. Now with Gai he was a mixture of both Doc and Joe. He actually liked school, so he could get an education, but the part with Joe was that he also wanted to be sent back to the GokaiGalleon, because he knew every high school has 'them'.

"Doc, you do know that not all kids really like to learn like you do…" Gia nervously said. If Gai could pick a best friend from the crew, he would choose Doc.

"No worries. When I was a kid, all I wanted to do was go outside…and learn…."Doc explained, just realizing how his whole life he was really just learning new things every day, until he joined the crew.

Lastly, was the two girls. Ahim was grudgingly pulling the yellow Gokaiger by force.

"Come on, Luka! It will be fun!" Ahim encouraged.

"I know! But I didn't know you had to wear _uniforms_! I look like Doc puked on me!" Luka whined, as she was literally being dragged by the former princess. Luka was actually _very _surprised on how strong Ahim gotten since she'd gotten here. But she couldn't give up now…until they went past the gates, and into the courtyard of Moroboshi high school.

"Damnit." She cursed under her breath, as she knew that she couldn't escape now. Right after, a tall dark-haired man came out of the entrance of the high school.

"Gokaiger's! So nice to see you! I see you are trying to get my team's ultimate power?" the man asked, which Gai freaked out the first sight he saw him.

"Oh my Gosh! You're Kenta Date! Known as Megared!" Gai exclaimed loudly, doing his gokai silver pose when he said 'Megared' Luka elbowed Gai right in the stomach, making him to shut up. Marvelous gave a glare at the two, which earned a thumbs up from Luka.

"Don't worry, it feels nice to be acknowledged. I am actually now an English teacher, so I might be able to see some of you throughout the day." Kenta suggested.

"Well, sorry anyways. Our youngest male is an annoying fan-boy of the past teams of super sentai." Doc explained, which earned a surprised look from the others that Doc actually talked 'normal'. Kenta just smiled as he put his hands to his hips, standing up proudly, which he was actually as tall as Marvelous. Marvelous snickered quietly.

"Don't worry! I will let you be on your way to class!" Kenta said, as he then walked back into the entrance, as he got caught talking to some of the earthling high schoolers.

"Okay…I will go get the maps and the schedules!" Doc announced, as he went to the main office. The pirates immediately knew that they were completely different next to the high Schoolers of Moroboshi. Marvelous could see that some boys where staring down him, Joe and Gai.

"Marvelous. Calm down. Their just snotty brats. We don't deserve to be here." Joe gestured, as he had a firm grip on Marvelous's arm. Marvelous gave a low growl, but he turned around to reveal that both Luka and Ahim where gone.

His complete anger was gone, turning into complete curiosity.

"Where's Luka?" he asked in a harsh tone.

"Ahim is gone too!" Joe added. Gai gasped.

"Look! Their over there!" he pointed. Marvelous and Joe realized that their Yellow and Pink gokaiger's where being surrounded by at least a dozen boys.

"Luka!" Marvelous growled, as he and Joe started to walk towards the crowd. He then had a grip on Luka's right arm, as he pulled her out of the crowd, as Joe _gently_ did the same with Ahim. The boys gave death glares at Marvelous and Joe. Luka was struggling to get out of Marvelous's grip.

"Marvelous! These boys where going to give me and Ahim help around the courtyard!" Luka growled.

"Luka...these are earth-I mean _boys_ you barely even know!" Marvelous yelled back catching himself, as Joe and Ahim where silent, but Joe had his arm over Ahim's shoulders, so no one could get her.

Right after, a tap was on Marvelous's shoulder. Marvelous rolled his eyes as he whirled around, to reveal a boy around his height, with deep brown eyes, same suit, as he rolled a punch straight at Marvelous's face, right when Marvelous turned around. Marvelous clutched his face, as he leaned down.

"Hey! Lay off! I caught an eye on her first!" the boy growled at Marvelous. Marvelous could tell that Joe was making the boy back up. He also heard another voice, which he clearly tell it was Luka's.

"Kei! Back off! He's my ca- I mean a friend of mine! So lay off of him!" Luka yelled at the boy, as she kept pushing him off of Marvelous. Marvelous smirked as he straightened his posture. He had a wicked grin on his face, which his left half of his face, had a huge bruise on it, with it dripping blood.

"So you wanna play...I'll play!" Marvelous said, as he was cracking his knuckles, and hurled himself at the boy. Around this time, all the boys where in the circle of Joe, Ahim, Luka, Marvelous and the boy. But it was done, when Joe and Luka pulled Marvelous away from the boy. Ahim stayed behind, as she kept talking at the boy, which later he gave a death glare at Marvelous, who Marvelous did it back, and the crowd of boys left. Ahim walked back.

"Captain Marvelous! Joe-san! Why did you both interfere?!" Ahim asked. She still had that soft innocent tone, but deep inside, both boys knew she was furious.

"We didn't know what they were doing." Joe answered sullenly. Luka scoffed.

"You both God damn now that if _anything_ happened to Ahim or me, that I will kick their ass. Besides both of you know that I am very protective of Ahim! Besides, all they were doing is talking? Can boys talk to us?!" Luka barked. Marvelous was starting to get really angry, but he knew he shouldn't, so he released.

"I'm sorry." Marvelous said, in a sturdy tone, which made Luka stiffen up.

"Fine, I forgive you. It's our first day, and for sure I don't want anything to happen between us four from today." Luka said sternly, as she gotten Ahim's arms, and they went back to the baffled Gai and Doc. Joe and Marvelous smirked as they exchanged each other, and walked back to the crew.

"Well...here is our schedule. The bell should ring for the first hour of class. We can meet each other up back at the cafeteria." Doc explained, as he gave each of the rangers a piece of paper, showing their classes.

"Dang it! I got math to start with! My brain will be fried by the time second period starts!" Gai whined, as he stomped his foot down.

"Easy for you to say, I got to do History!" Luka pouted. Marvelous snickered.

"Same."

"At least I got someone I know." She responded, in a tone which surprised Marvelous, which that she didn't have a tone in which she would still be mad at him.

"I got to do P.E. with Ahim." Doc sadly said. Joe gave a short glare at Doc, but no one saw him.

"I've got to do science…"Joe remarked. Everyone sighed as then the bell rang.

Marvelous and Luka walked together to one building, as since Gai's and Joe's classes are the same building, they go together to the building next, as Doc and Ahim go to the Moroboshi gym.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter!

Kind of not much here, but soon there will be more Marvelous/Luka and Joe/Ahim!

IAMTHEWOLF


	2. More Than He Thought

Here, is when some conflicts come into play. We've seen that some of them already came in the last chapter, but these will probably be the main ones though…

I won't go through each class, but I will go through some classes like now with Doc and Ahim's and Marvelous' and Luka's.

* * *

Chapter 2: More than he thought

_With Marvelous and Luka…_

During the lesson, all Luka was doing, was about to fall asleep, or she was looking at something, but in a complete different world. With Marvelous, since his desk was right next Luka's, he kept throwing paper balls at her, trying to get her attention. It was a good thing that the teacher's back was facing them, because Marvelous didn't really care, unless he gets the ultimate power.

"Psst. Luka."

Luka wouldn't look at him, as hardest as she could.

"Go away."

"You're not even listening"

"Who would?"

"Not me. Definitely not you."

"Shut up."

Marvelous sat low in his seat. He was lucky since the other weird earthlings where listening to the boring woman, who was writing down letters that Marvelous knew he couldn't know even if he tried. He knew if he couldn't, Luka couldn't.

"_Why am I comparing myself with Luka?" _Marvelous mumbled to himself. He had an extra seat next to him, as so did Luka…

"_Stop it!" _Marvelous hushed himself, quietly though.

"Marvelous!"

Marvelous shot from his mind of thought, and looked up. The boring teacher was staring at him blankly.

"What?"

Marvelous could hear sniffle of laughs around him, and about a million of eyes staring at him. Even though he only wanted one pair.

"Who was the founders of the capital of Japan?" The teacher asked again. Marvelous stared at her blankly as if she said something that was so stupid and dumb.

"I don't know."

"Would you please stop staring at Luka, and pay attention at the board, please?" The teacher said, clearly not wanting to play with Marvelous's games.

More sniffle of laughs happened. But only one gave an effect of Marvelous. He looked over to reveal that Luka was giving a devilish smirk his way. Marvelous gave her a death glare, and went to back to his trail of thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc and Ahim already felt like they were the outsiders. Especially Doc, since most guys were staring over at Ahim. Some gave Doc glares, and pushed him whenever some passed by him.

"Ahim-san, I don't like the feeling of this place."

"Don't worry, Doc-san. Soon you will probably fit in just like the rest." Ahim encouraged, as both finally got to the Gym. As both got there, there was millions of stares coming their way. Most guys were staring at Ahim, but some were staring at Doc as if they just found their next victim.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you two are my new students." The coach bellowed. Doc and Ahim stumbled back, to reveal that the coach was huge, and he was at least 6'0. He also had a stomach, which hung over his belt. It was a good thing that his light gray dry-fit shirt was covering it.

"Y-yes." Doc stuttered.

Right when Doc said that, the coach threw a long grey T-shirt, and long dark navy blue shorts at Doc and Ahim.

"What are these?" Ahim asked, as she inspected them quietly.

"Your new gym clothes. Go get dressed. Right now, we are doing basketball." The coach commanded, as he then pushed Doc and Ahim to the male and female locker rooms.

As both got to the hallway of the gym, both had to hold in their breaths.

"We're supposed to change in _these_?" Doc said, clearly about to gag.

"We can do it, Doc-san. We live with Luka-san and Captain Marvelous, so nothing could be worse than them too together without silly fighting." Ahim said, as she finally went through the door to the female locker rooms. Doc gulped, as he then went through the door to the male locker rooms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe and Gai found Luka at her locker. It was a good thing, that the gokaiger's lockers where right by each other.

"I already hate the school." Joe stated.

"Tell me about it. Marvelous kept staring at me. You seriously need to get him under control." Luka snapped at Joe.

"Not my problem. He's Marvelous. He does stuff that has to interest him."

Gai could hear the Luka was clearly still mad from the fight this morning.

"Luka, you alright?" Gai asked nervously.

"Whatever. I am supposed to walk with Ahim to lunch." Luka explained. As if on cue, Ahim came walking over with Doc by her side.

"Sorry, Luka-san. Me and Doc had to stay through last period. I am sure that I have this period with you." Ahim insured.

"Well, we got to go to the cafeteria, Marvelous probably is already finished when I told him at PE that the Cafeteria was really the building for lunch." Joe said, as the five gokaiger's walked towards the cafeteria. Joe was close by Ahim, as Luka was on the other side. Gai and Doc where a little ways behind them, as they were discussing something.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got their lunch, they saw Marvelous gouging down his school food. Joe, Doc, and Gai sat down by Marvelous, as Joe sat by him, as Gai and Doc sat across from him.

"Sorry, Guys. Me and Luka-san had promised some…"Ahim explained, but she hesitated when she was going to say the name. She looked over at Luka.

"People that we come sit with them today. So you guys better suck it up." Luka finished, as both walked off to the other side.

"Luka!"

Luka stopped mid-way, and came back.

"What, Marvelous?"

"You're sitting here."

"No way."

"Captain's order's."

"But-!"

"Captain's order's."

Luka gave a look at Ahim's way, who she smiled and mouthed, "It's okay." Luka grudgingly sat back down, sitting by Doc.

"I can't believe I have to let Ahim sit all alone by herself." Luka said, clearly staring over at the table Ahim was at.

"I thought you said the earthlings don't bite?" Joe asked. Luka rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. I still don't trust them with Ahim."

"Do you trust me?" Marvelous looked at her.

"Depends." She answered. Gai and Doc looked at each other, knowing another argument was going to start. Joe shook his head, and looked behind him to see Ahim's table. She gave a innocent smile his way, which made Joe turn back, looking down at his 'food'.

"That's why I am not trusting you on going over to that table." Luka chuckled at Marvelous' response. It was dead silent for about a few minutes before she found another topic about the food.

"This food sucks."

"Tell me about it." Joe added. Both pirates kept poking at the cold food.

"I thought it was alright." Marvelous said, his mouth full of the food.

Luka smirked. "Yeah because you stuffed it down too much, you didn't take time to see what it really is."

Marvelous gave a cocky-smirk back at her.

"Says the one who does the same at dinner back at the GokaiGalleon." Joe, Doc and Gai sniffed small laughs.

"Shut up."

Marvelous shook his head. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought." He murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After lunch, Luka met up with Ahim, since third period was still in session.

"How was it?" Luka asked.

"It was fine. Some boys didn't talk much because you were not there."

Luka sniffed. "Was one of them Kei?"

"Yeah."

"Figures. Marvelous made me sit with crew. He is acting weird."

"Do you think you know why?"

"No."

"Maybe he thinks something is going to happen. Wanting to keep an eye on you." Ahim suggested, as both female pirates almost got back to the classroom.

"I don't know why. I am a thief for crying out loud. He shouldn't keep an eye out on me. I can handle myself." Luka stated defiantly.

"Then there might be another reason." Ahim added.

"What would that be?" Luka asked, clearly oblivious.

"He might want to get your attention."

Luka snickered a laugh.

"He wishes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the whole day, it was now to go back to the GokaiGalleon. As the rangers did, Navi was completely happy.

"Marvelous! Joe! Luka! You guys are back! I was so worried! Something could've happened!" Navi exclaimed.

"Nothing happened to us, Navi." Doc said, reassuringly, as he then sat down on the couch. Ahim went to go sit by the kitchen table, as she then was going to make a pot of tea.

"Yet." Gai exclaimed, smiling. Marvelous gave a glare over at Gai, who choked on his word.

"I never thought stupid teachers would give us homework on _our_ first day." Joe said, as he flopped everyone's textbooks at the floor.

"That's why I am not doing it." Luka stated. Doc's eyes widened.

"Luka, if you don't do your homework, you will surely get in trouble!" Doc exclaimed, worriedly.

"I don't care. Those teachers are probably only a few years older than us. So they can't do nothing to us." Luka snapped back. Doc knew he shouldn't back talk, so he didn't.

Joe went by Ahim, and sat by her.

"I'm seriously wondering what's going on with Luka."

"You see it too, Joe-kun?" Ahim asked. But right after when she said it, her whole face went red. She looked down, only briefly.

"_Why did I say that? Stupid me!"_ Ahim thought to herself.

"There's always something going on with Luka. But it's different. Any time Marvelous is involved she usually gets mad. If this was a cartoon, I could tell that fume would come out of her nose and ears as if like a bull." Joe said, casually. Clearly, he heard what Ahim said, but he knew it wasn't the right time, as he just went on.

Ahim giggled. "My suggestion is if Marvelous finally found his match." Joe was surprised.

"Argument wise?" Joe asked.

"No, no, no, no. I mean feeling wise." Ahim restated. Joe was confused.

"Feeling wise? Ahim are you sure what you are saying? A stubborn, stoic space pirate with a independent back talking thief? You can't be possible." Joe asked, but he was doing it for fun.

"_Just like a stuck-up quiet swordsman with an innocent polite princess like you."_ Joe thought to himself.

"Oh, Joe. Don't say that. You must always expect the unexpected to the most expect of the unexpected." Ahim said. Joe's mind went completely blank.

"Expect the unexpected, but unexpected the most expected?" Joe was clearly confused.

"Never mind, Joe-san." Ahim giggled. She sighed in relief, quietly though. She said his name for once the right way.

Joe and Ahim looked over their shoulder, to reveal that Luka and Marvelous where in an argument. Gai, Doc and Navi were trying to separate the stoic leader and the thief out from killing each other.

Joe sighed. "You sure about that feeling Marvelous is supposed to have for Luka?" Ahim smiled.

"I am most sure of it."

* * *

Kind of out-character, and I tried to get them to the most 'expected' to my abilities.

You can see that it's mostly Luka, and Marvelous is supposed too, too.

Hope you liked the chapter! To the most expected of the unexpected!

IAMTHEWOLF


	3. Looking for Trouble

Chapter 3: Looking for trouble

* * *

"Luka-san! Get up! We have to go the school!" Ahim exclaimed, as she grudgingly trying to pull Luka out of bed.

"I'm not going to that Devil school!" Luka whined, as she just buried her whole face in her blanket.

Ahim then smiled innocent. "Don't make me get Marvelous."

Luka's eyes widened as she gave Ahim a worried look.

"You wouldn't dare…."

"MARVE-!" Ahim yelled over her shoulder, but she couldn't finish when Luka shot out of bed and covered her mouth before she finished.

"I'm up!" Luka hissed, as she looked at the door, sighing in relief when it didn't open. Ahim smiled sweetly, as she gave Luka her school clothes. Ahim then left. Luka sighed in frustration.

"I'm seriously going to have to stop falling into her traps…"She mumbled as she changed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, the gokaiger's finally had gotten to the high school, with a pouting yellow Gokaiger.

"Oh calm down, Luka." Marvelous said, not taking his eyes off of the school.

"You didn't hear what Ahim threatened me with." Luka muttered, giving a playful glare at Ahim, who just smiled innocently.

"What was it?" Doc asked, as he looked over at Luka.

"None of your concern, Hakase."

Right then, two boys came running up to Luka to Ahim.

"Luka! Ahim!" Both boys said in unison. Marvelous and Joe clenched their hands in fists for who those two guys where. Luka tilted her head to the side, and put her hands on her hips. Ahim stuck close to Luka, as if a guardian.

"Boys…" Luka said as if matter-of-factly, with a smirk on her face.

"Where were you when we asked you and Ahim for lunch?" One boy asked, who had dark brown eyes and almost had the same hair, skin, and height as Marvelous, but the boy's hair was combed and looked more nicely.

Luka rolled her eyes, as if this was already boring. "I don't think you should know, Kei."

Kei, known to be the one who was talking to Luka, smiled.

Marvelous snickered, as he was paying attention to the conversation, Joe close behind. Joe tried his best to not laugh, as he just made a wicked smirk.

"What's so funny Joe?" Marvelous asked his first mate.

"That boy Luka is talking too…"Joe started to say, but he knew he shouldn't say it.

Marvelous started to get impatient. "What about him? He don't have a say in talking to Luka."

Joe smirked. "You know Luka, she is usually stubborn, but somehow this past couple of days, she is been open-minded. Like Gai." But Joe couldn't tell Marvelous. He just couldn't. Not yet.

"I'm not open-minded!" Gai objected, as he came into the conversation. Joe and Marvelous just rolled their eyes. Joe then thought.

_'I can't believe that Marvelous doesn't know that Luka is flirting with a boy who is almost like him...' _Joe thought.

"Ahim, didn't you think Lunch was good yesterday?" The other boy asked Ahim. This boy was a little different from Kei who was mainly talking to Luka. This boy had spikey, slanted Dark crimson hair(Think of Sosuke Esumi's hair from Go-onger), and had Light green eyes, which was rare in their place. He was a little shorter than Kei, but he would probably have more a heart of gold.

"It was very good, Toshi. Thank you for your concern." Ahim answered politely, as she bowed. The boy known now to be Toshi smiled.

Joe clenched his hands together in fists. He gave a hurtful glare over at Toshi who was charming Ahim up.

"That boy doesn't know who he is messing with." Joe muttered. There was a firm grip on his right shoulder, and he looked to reveal Marvelous. He sighed.

"Now you know how it feels. Fireball boy looks like he won't hurt a fly. Besides, Ahim should have a man who should be the opposite." Marvelous mocked, using his usual cocky stoic leader voice. He leaned in, to make sure that Joe heard every word.

"Shut up Marvelous." Joe snapped, as he crossed his arms over his chest. But the thing that most was that both boys where getting closer to Luka and Ahim.

"Luka! Ahim!" Marvelous and Joe hissed, as Marvelous stomped towards Luka and Kei, and he punched Kei in the gut and slammed him down to the ground. Luka was astonished to the beating. Joe just pushed Toshi to the ground next to Kei. Ahim was the same with Joe.

"What the hell?! Marvelous!" Luka exclaimed.

Marvelous gave her a blank look. "He was going to kiss you!"

Luka's face went from complete anger to curiosity.

"So that means you where jealous?" she asked, adding a little bit of teasing in her voice. She tilted her head to the side again, with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest.

Marvelous's throat went dry.

"NO! Of Course not! You're being ridiculous." Marvelous lied, objecting quickly. He was _so _glad that his lying skills could come in use. Luka just rolled her eyes, still having that half-smile.

"Right…" Luka said, knowing that he was lying.

"Joe-san…why did you hurt poor Toshi-san?" Ahim asked, with a sign of hurt in her eyes. She really liked Joe, but sometimes she just wanted to talk to other boys without Joe tensing up.

Joe just looked into her deep brown eyes, and sighed. "He looked like he was going to hurt you, Ahim." Joe said, with a stern of pride in his voice.

"Toshi-san wouldn't hurt a fly! Right, Toshi-san?" Ahim asked, as she gave a smile towards Toshi, who both Kei and Toshi where both still shocked, and Toshi just nodded rapidly, having a horror-look over at Joe.

Right before Joe could speak, the one thing that he loved to hear for once was going off.

_RING!_

"Look Ahim, I am sorry." Joe said sternly, as he stopped Ahim from going to the Gym with Doc. Ahim just smiled.

"I know you didn't mean it." Ahim answered sweetly, as she gave Joe a kiss on the cheek, she then jogged up to catch up with Doc.

Gai was smiling rapidly.

"Oh gosh! I just saw chemistry!" Gai exclaimed, as he saw that Joe was blushing as heck.

"Just shut up, and we go." Joe muttered, as he has his head low and he grabbed Gai's arm and they were off to their building.

Meanwhile, Marvelous and Luka saw the whole thing. Luka had a glare of hatred.

"How dare Joe…" Luka started to say, but got cut off, when Marvelous just put a firm grip on her shoulder.

"You just have to deal with it. I can see there is gonna be some stuff going on between those two." Marvelous said, smirking, as he grudgingly pulled Luka to the building.

"Yeah…'_those two'_…" Luka muttered, she pulled out of his grip, but she followed.

Luka was taking one last glance over at Kei and Toshi who Kei was giving a concerned glare her way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We are needing to get those two bastards." Kei hissed towards Toshi.

Toshi was brushing off dirt from his khaki's. "That one boy with that black long hair go down first."

Kei snickered. "Yeah but that one who was as tall as me was fighting me _today_ and _yesterday_! They really think that they can steal away Luka and Ahim…they better think again."

Toshi smirked. "We can have Tatsuya go after that one orange-haired boy who hangs around them. He is probably easy to bully."

Kei smiled. "Good idea. Since that ginger-haired one does the same, he would be more a challenge, Hiro can do him."

Toshi smirked evilly. "Then we'll go after the other two."

That was when Kei and Toshi went to go find their friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At Doc's second period science class…_

Doc was really worried on what was going to happen. This was the only early class that he didn't have anyone with him. He knew sometime while he and the crew are here, that he was going to be targeted. _Big time_.

While he sat down in his seat, a boy who had dirty blonde hair, who looked pretty slim, but he was tall, smirked evilly at Doc. Before he knew it, the boy kicked at Doc's chair, causing Doc to fall off his chair at his side.

There was a burst of laughter, while Doc was rubbing his sore head, as he sat down in his seat.

_RING!_

"Great…"Doc mumbled, as he slunk deeper in his seat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At Gai's second period English class…_

As Gai walked by himself towards his next English class, he could feel that he was being watched.

"There is something going on here…" Gai whispered to himself, as he walked into the classroom. As he put his books down on the desk, something on tripped on his foot, causing him to fall into another person's desk.

"Hey get off of my desk, you weirdo!" the girl yelled, as she pushed Gai off the desk. Gai gulped silently as he looked across from him. It was a boy who looked pretty built, and he had black short hair.

"I really wished Marvelous or Luka was here…" Gai mumbled, as he slunk down into his seat, just like what Doc did.

* * *

Well, we can see more things are being developed! (Especially Luka and Marvelous!)

If you want this to continue, please review!

R & R!

IAMTHEWOLF


End file.
